pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arceus
Arceus (アルセウス Arceus) is a Normal-type Legendary Pokémon. Arceus has the unique ability to change its type depending on the type of plate that it holds. Arceus is currently the final Pokémon in the National Pokédex. Appearance Arceus is the Alpha Pokemon or Pokémon God. He is commonly reffered to in the Canalave library legends as the "Original One", who created the rest ot the universe. Its body is mainly white in color with dark gray portions on its underbelly, face, mane, and tail. Around its torso is a large cross-like "wheel" with four jewels embedded onto it where the tips cross,which indicate which plate is being held. Its eyes are red with green sclera (its cheeks are also green). On the ends of its feet are golden hooves that change color according to its type, along with the wheel and its eyes and forehead. It has the title role in Pokemon 12: Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Special Abilities Arceus has the ability Multitype, which is an ability exclusive only to this Pokémon. Multitype allows Arceus to change its type based on whichever plate it is currently holding. According to the Pokédex, Arceus in mythology is said to have shaped the Universe with its "1,000" arms. It has also been stated that Arceus created the Legendary Dragons (Dialga, Palkia, and surprisingly Giratina.) and the Lake Guardian Trio. (Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf.) Anime Arceus is set to appear in the 12th Pokémon movie, making its debut appearance in any form of the Pokémon Anime. Though few details have been revealed about its role in the film, it is known that Arceus will battle against Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. It's also been confirmed that Arceus will be able to speak with Telepathy. The 12th movie will air on television on the 20th of November on cartoon network in America, at either 5:30 or 2:30, depending on wether your watching in HD or not. Games Arceus first appeared in the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl being a Legendary Pokémon. Currently, the only official way to obtain it is by use of the Azure Flute in the Hall of Origin, though the Azure Flute has yet to be given out in any part of the world. A cheat device can be used however, to receive the Flute or capture Arceus through other means. Even though Arceus existed in the first Generation IV games, it was not revealed through Nintendo until February of 2009. In the game there's a data for the ??? Type Arceus (and apparently the ??? Plate as well), but no way of obtaining it except via hacking. (Probably only put a ??? type coloring for Arceus and a ??? Plate in the games code to keep it from crashing.The hacking to be able to get the ??? Plate currently only has a DS emulator code. They have yet to find an Action Replay code that works at making the Azure Flute Event Arceus drop it after you catch him.) Arceus is the leader of the Deity Pokemon by being a powerful Deity already and due to the fact it created Dialga,Palkia,Giratina and the lake guardians. However, Arceus was not the only Pokemon to make other things or Pokemon, Darkrai and Shaymin are also considered Deities. In fact, they're the only Pokemon that are classified as a Deity Pokemon. In a trailer to Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver,it was shown that they plan to put an event in those Generation II remakes where you can trade Arceus over from Diamond,Pearl or Platinum,enter a new set of ruins,and watch Arceus give birth to a newborn Dialga,Palkia or Giratina.You'll be able to choose which one Arceus gives birth to,by standing on either the blue,pink or orange symbol. EVENT ALERT. November 7 to november 15 u can get Arceus lvl 100 at toyrus in the U.S. and Puerto Rico . Pokédex Entries Locations Learnset Level-Up *'Bold' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Trivia *Arceus has the highest Base Stat total of any Pokémon at 720. *Though the Pokédex states that Arceus used its "1,000 arms" to shape the universe, but, it cannot learn any moves involving arms. *Arceus is the second highest level Pokémon able to be caught in game, at level 80 with a level 100 Magikarp being the highest. *Arceus' ability Multitype, is an ability exclusive only to Arceus. * Arceus is captured in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum versions after obtaining the Azure Flute event item and using it to gain access to the Hall of Origin. * Arceus' relation to Mew has never been expressly stated in any official Pokemon lore. however, it is commonly agreed that while Mew is known as the supposed 'ancestor' to all Pokemon, it was preceded by Arceus, the now-claimed 'God' of all Pokemon. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon